vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hecatoncheires (Ultimate Antihero)
Summary Hecatoncheires is the name used to refer to the three Demon King-class demons that lead one of the four major forces in the demon world, having an army of one million demons. As the leaders of one of the major forces, their strength is beyond the losers of the demon wars such as Typhon or Jambure. They are the third Demon King-class demon to invade Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Gyges, Kottos, Aegaeon | Hecatoncheires Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon King-class demon, Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks | Energy Projection, Regeneration (High-Mid, will quickly regenerate all damage suffered as long as one of his three hearts remains), Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: At least Country level (Superior to Typhon, who razed most countries of Earth in 10 days, and Jambure; should be vastly stronger than a Baphomet, who has a spell described as possibly able to vaporize a country) | At least Country level (Dozens of times stronger than before, split Australia in half with his sword) Speed: At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Vastly stronger than human magicians and Baphomets) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class T Striking Strength: At least Country Class | At least Country Class Durability: At least Country level | At least Country level Stamina: High Range: Several kilometers due to large size Standard Equipment: None notable | Sword Intelligence: Presumably above average as one of the strongest demon leaders Weaknesses: None notable | His regeneration depends on at least one of his hearts remaining after an attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Concept Translation:' A language translation sorcery used in the demon world to allow communication between the thousands of different races, though it has problems with concepts that don't exist in the user's original language. *'Combination:' A unique trump card that only the three giant demon kings have. By combining their bodies they can transform into an even more gigantic form, larger than Mount Everest, that pierces the sky; with several heads and countless arms growing from his chest, and one large head above them with a single horn. **'Sword:' A giant sword Hecantoncheires can pull from one of his arms that can pulverize a human body into dust just from the wind pressure of a swing. Hecantoncheires used this sword to split the Australian continent. **'Beams:' Each of Hecantoncheires' fifty heads can spit a beam made of magic energy. **'Regeneration:' Hecantoncheires possesses a powerful form of immortality. No matter what type of attack they receive, they immediately recover from damage. When combined they have three hearts, and as long as one of those three hearts still remains after an attack, they can recover their body to their original condition in an instant. Of course, that recovery also includes the other damaged hearts. In other words, the way to defeat them is to destroy the three hearts at the same time. Gyges's heart is in the right chest and Kottos's heart is in the left shoulder. The location of Aegaeon's heart is unknown, though it's not on his left arm or the right side of his torso. *'Invulnerability:' Demons are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Key: Individual Bodies | Fused Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 6